Disclosed herein is an apparatus and method for print apparatus rotational assembly cleaning blade adjustment.
Presently, image output devices, such as printers, multifunction media devices, xerographic machines, ink jet printers, and other devices produce images on media sheets, such as paper, substrates, transparencies, plastic, cardboard, or other media sheets. To produce an image, marking material, such as toner, ink jet ink, or other marking material, is applied to a media sheet to create an image on the media sheet. A fuser assembly then affixes or fuses the image to the media sheet by applying heat and/or pressure to the media sheet.
Various substances are transported on rotational members in an image output device to generate the images on the media sheets. Substances include marking materials, such as toner and ink jet ink, lubricating fluids, and release agents. For example, marking material, lubricating fluid, or release agent is transported on rolls, belts, drums, intermediate belts, or other rotational members during an image production process. Excess substance, debris, and other particles or other substances are cleaned off the rotational members using cleaning blades that clean the surface of the rotational member as it rotates. Unfortunately, a cleaning blade is subject to wear as it cleans the rotational member surface and the cleaning blade must eventually be replaced. This problem is exacerbated when a cleaning blade is not properly adjusted, which results in faster wear and more frequent replacement of the cleaning blade.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for print apparatus rotational assembly cleaning blade adjustment.